Dark Waters
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: ... revenge... that's the only thing she wanted. Even if she had to tear ningekai apart to get it. Too bad she met Hiei on the way. HieiXOC FINISHED
1. An Accidental Meeting

"Dark Waters"

By: Robin Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters on the show. But, Kin, Kaiya, and everyone else in here that isn't on the show is MINE!

**OK, I'm back, and this is the new story I was talking about. I will still be writing Fire or Ice, but I get bored with just writing one story, or nine, so I thought I'd start another one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Robin **

Chapter One 

An Accidental Meeting

Yusuke walked casually down the street towards his house after school. He was whistling a sweet tune that had no title in his mind, since he'd long forgotten it. Just as he rounded a corner, a dark blur whirled past him, carrying a few cars with it.

He stopped and looked behind him, trying to see what it could possibly be.

'Hiei', he questioned himself.

He bolted down the street towards the wind tunnel that had come to a halt, and looked around at the banged up cars, and sprawled out people on the concrete.

"Hey", Yusuke called out.

He got no answer.

He stood there and stared at the small, black garbed person who was staring down at someone.

"Hey, what in the hell are you doing", Yusuke screamed at them.

They muttered a few words to the person in front of them, but Yusuke couldn't hear what they were saying with all the screaming going on.

They still didn't turn around. Instead, they grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt and hauled them up off the ground. They dangled in the air as Yusuke finally stopped his screaming, and decided for action.

He ran over to them and tried to punch them in the back but, they moved out of the way.

"Stay still, you bastard!"

Yusuke tried to hit them again but, they moved at lightning speed.

The person in the creatures hands suddenly dropped down onto the pavement, unmoving. There were already screams coming from the many onlookers but, now there were twice as many.

Yusuke stared with his mouth open, and cursed himself.

He charged at the person's back, and was rewarded with falling over onto his face.

"What the hell? Face me you piece of shit!"

The figure stood their ground, and Yusuke noticed for the first time, that it was a... girl. She was thin, and pale. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with two long strands hanging down in her face.

'She's kinda hot', Yusuke mused to himself.

"Who are you", he asked.

"And why should I answer a kid", she asked.

"Kid? Who the hell are you calling a kid? You're shorter than me!"

She smirked and than dashed forward. Yusuke kept up with her and blocked her attacks, as she continued to grin wickedly.

"Too slow", she whispered as she flashed out of his sight, and returned a moment later behind him. She kicked him forward, so that he hit the ground beside the human she had killed.

Except, it wasn't human, not anymore. A red demon with gray hair and black spikes running down his back lay on the ground beside him.

Yusuke jumped back and stood up.

"What the-"

"It doesn't concern you, boy. He was nothing but a traitor, and I never let them get away. No matter where they run to."

Yusuke looked back at her, and tried to ignore the screaming and yelling that was going on around him. She was still in the air, levitating above him.

He was about to scream at her but, he held back for some reason.

"Goodbye now", she said with a grin that was anything but pleasant. She disappeared down the street, taking cars with her again.

"Wait-"

Yusuke was interrupted from his sentence, and from chasing after her as a bubbly, blue haired girl appeared before him.

"Yusuke", she called out merrily.

"AHHHH."

He fell over on his face with his butt in the air, as Botan stared down at him.

He straightened up fast and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to get you."

"What about all these people? What are they going to say when they realize that, that thing was a demon?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Koenma will take care of that. Now, come on."

She grabbed him by his arm and hauled him away.

XXXXXX

A few moments later, he was sprawled out on Koenma's office floor.

"Botan", he yelled, as he stood up.

"Oops, gotta go. See ya Yusuke", she said happily as she disappeared.

"Yeah yeah, whatever", he mumbled.

Koenma was at his desk staring down at a few folders and lots of papers. Yusuke waited as patiently as he could, until he couldn't take it any longer.

"What am I doing here?"

Koenma was silent for a few more minutes before he finally looked up at the bored Yusuke. He folded his hands and began.

"We are waiting for the others. So, unless you would like to hear this information twice, I suggest you shut up and sit down."

Yusuke sighed and than sat down in a chair in front of him.

"Tea", he offered.

Yusuke looked away, towards the doors just as Hiei and Kurama appeared.

"Hello Yusuke, Koenma", Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei didn't say anything as he moved into his favorite corner of the room.

"Hi Kurama", Koenma said, as Yusuke waved at him.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei", Koenma called across the room.

"Hn."

He sighed and looked up at Kurama as he sat down next to Yusuke.

"Botan should be here any minute with-"

He was cut off as Kuwabara fell to the floor, with a bubbly laugh above him.

"Sorry about that Kuwabara."

"It's OK", he answered her as he got up and rubbed his butt.

"Good, we're all here. Thank you, Botan", Koenma said.

"You're welcome, Koenma", she said as she disappeared again.

"So, why are we here", Kurama asked pleasantly.

"You all are here because of what happened today. Yusuke was there, and knows what we're dealing with here. But, you three were elsewhere, which is why I called this meeting to attention."

"Awe, did you get to beat someone up, Urameshi? Huh, did ya? Why couldn't I have been there."

"I didn't beat the crap out of anyone, Kuwabara. Now, shut up."

"Hey-", Kuwabara started, but was interrupted by Koenma.

"Both of you shut up!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat back down in his chair.

"A rather harmless demon slipped through a portal earlier today, and disguised himself as a human. He was trying to escape the leader of his old group, I guess you could call them. They're really just a group of demons that are all outcasts, and stick together through thick or thin but, this demon betrayed them and ran into your world trying to escape. Well, that didn't go over very well with the leader. All the members of the gang were killed by a rival gang, and so the leader followed him into the ningen world. Yusuke ran into them on the street, and saw the whole thing for himself. She killed him, and hurt a few humans, but none of the humans were seriously hurt. But, the reason why we are here is because I would like you four to capture her."

They were all silent before Kuwabara asked him a question.

"Why do you want us to capture her", he asked.

"Because, she is stuck in ningenkai until she can find another portal, and she isn't the friendliest of demons. She won't attack anyone unless she is provoked. But, it would be best if we took care of her before she's on the news. Agreed?"

They all nodded their heads except for Hiei.

"What about the humans here? The ones that saw here", Yusuke asked.

"Oh, they just think that a small tornado came through, and they don't remember the girl or you. So you don't have to worry about that."

"OK", Yusuke said with relief.

"What is she capable of", Kurama asked.

"Oh, right. Let me see here..."

Koenma looked through the files on his desk until he found the right one.

"Ah ha, found it."

"Let's see. She's about as old as Hiei, has black hair, blueish-green eyes-"

"What are her powers", Kurama interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Um, all it says is that she can manipulate water, and has a few special skills but we don't know what those are."

"Well, that's great", Kuwabara mumbled.

"She has lightning speed, she's hot, likes to play with her victims, she's hot, can carry cars and people when she speeds down a street, she's really evil looking in a hot way, doesn't care if people get in the way, and did I mention that she's hot", Yusuke said with a slight grin.

"Thank you, Yusuke", Koenma grumbled in an unappreciative tone of voice.

"What is her name", Hiei asked.

"Oh, her name. Her name is... Kaiya."

"Kaiya", Yusuke mumbled.

"Do you know her", Koenma asked Hiei.

"Hn", he answered him as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about? Is she like his ex-girlfriend or something", Yusuke asked.

"Ewe, shorty and a girl? That's impossible. No one could put up with him", Kuwabara blurted out, as he cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, well, that demon was like a girl version of Hiei. Down to his clothes, and hair, just not all spiky", Yusuke said with a wicked grin.

"That's Hiei's personal business. You two should leave it alone", Kurama stated.

Yusuke stuck out his tongue and Koenma agreed.

"You guys suck", Yusuke grunted as he walked out of there with Kuwabara trailing behind him.

"Bye, Kuwabara", Kurama called after him.

He turned back around in his seat, and told Koenma that he should be leaving.

"All right. Thank you, Kurama."

"Your welcome, Koenma. You should take a rest. You look a bit tired."

"Thank you, Kurama", he said in an annoyed voice.

"Goodbye", Kurama stated as he left hurriedly.

Koenma rubbed his temples again after everyone left.

"I really could use a vacation", he muttered before he went back to the pile of papers on his desk.

XXXXXX


	2. I Can't Believe I'm Doing This

Chapter Two

I Can't Believe I'm Doing This 

Hiei stood at the top of a tree, searching through the streets of Tokyo with his Jagan. So far, he had found nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he found a strange girl in a park nearby.

He disappeared a few seconds later, and found his way towards the park. He stopped in a tree close to her.

He looked down at her and couldn't believe how much they actually resembled. Like they were brother and sister, almost. Almost.

Kaiya turned her head around from where she stood and looked up in a nearby tree, where she saw someone standing.

"Stalker", she muttered, before turning her body around to face him.

"What do you want", she asked in a low voice.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and stood a few feet away from her, just in case.

"You looking for a fight", she asked annoyed.

Hiei just stood there, not answering her.

She stayed silent as she made her decision.

She removed the black cloak that hung around her shoulders and tossed it to the side. A black tank top and a pair of black pants appeared beneath it.

"Well, she started, are you just going to stand there?"

Hiei didn't move, or say anything as she blurred away. She appeared in front of him, and started throwing punches left and right. He blocked her attacks but, never delivered any of his own. Neither pulled out their weapons.

She aimed a kick at his stomach and he grabbed her leg, and threw her to the ground.

She stood up and grinned madly as she attacked him again.

"You're good", she said, as he blocked her attacks again.

"But, can you keep up with me?"

She stepped back, and than dashed to the right, with Hiei following her.

Hiei kept up with her, until she increased her speed. Everything they passed either followed them or was pushed to the side with the gusts of wind that accompanied them.

She was ahead of him but, not for long as he dashed forward and pounced on her.

He pinned her down on the ground beneath them of an ally way. Both breathed normally, but she sighed in defeat.

"What do you want with me", she asked in a cold voice.

She seemed more annoyed than mad but, than again girls have those mood swings, and she is a demon, which means her's might be ten times worse.

"You're no threat", he said as he got off of her.

She fumed at those words and almost ripped out his throat, had it not been for an extremely annoying voice calling his name from behind her.

"Hiei!"

Hiei looked past her at the two idiots and Kurama.

"We've been looking for ya and-", Yusuke stopped, as he looked at the scene before him.

"What, you found her?"

"Hey, she is kinda cute", Kuwabara said as he looked down at her.

She glared at him and he hid behind Yusuke.

"Kuwabara, stop being such a baby. She's not going to hurt you."

Kaiya was looking very pissed right now and wanted to scream at them but, she kept her cool.

"What do you want with me", she asked in a cold, final voice.

Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed at it but, Kurama answered her.

"We're here to take you back to Makai."

She remained unmoved by this and just sat there on her ass. She decided to stand up but, as soon as she did everyone was on their guard.

"And what makes you think that I want to go back?"

They were all taken aback by this.

"B-because it's you're home", Kuwabara answered.

She glared at him and he shrunk back.

"I have no home."

She disappeared.

"Where did she go", Yusuke yelled at the empty space in front of them.

"Damn you fools", Hiei said as he turned around.

"What's that shorty", Kuwabara argued.

"Go to Koenma's. I'll take care of her", he said before he disappeared.

"Wait-"

"Why does he always have to do that", Yusuke grumbled.

"Come on, let's go", Kurama said as they headed towards Koenma's.

XXXXXX

Kaiya picked up her discarded cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, and tied it. Before she could turn around, a figure appeared behind her.

She turned around and looked into a pair of red eyes. Eyes that held nothing, like her own.

They reminded her of...

"Leave me be", she told him.

"I can't", he answered her.

This time, Hiei made the first move and she had trouble keeping up with him, since this time he actually attacked her.

He caught her wrist and struck the side of her neck with his other hand. Her eyes rolled back, exposing the white part as she slumped forward and he caught her.

He placed her over his shoulder and blurred away.

XXXXXX

Kaiya was dumped on Koenma's desk a few minutes later. His papers went flying, and his folders were scattered onto the floor.

"Thank you, Hiei", he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hn", Hiei answered with a slight smirk on his face.

He went to his little corner of the room as the others stared in disbelief at him.

"How the hell...", Kuwabara trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, fool", Hiei answered him.

"Call me that to my face you little piece of-"

Hiei suddenly appeared in front of him and said, "Fool."

"Why you-", Kuwabara's face turned red as he clenched his fists, and put one up to Hiei's face.

"I should beat the crap out of you."

"Try me", the little goth said with a smirk.

"Would you two shut it", Yusuke screamed.

Everyone was now having a glaring contest, in which Hiei was winning, when Kaiya opened her eyes.

"What the... where am I?"

She sat up on the desk and looked around. A scowl made itself present on her face.

"Not you guys again."

"Kaiya", the short toddler asked.

She turned towards him at his seat behind the desk.

"Who are you", she asked bitterly.

"You should show more respect to me. I am Lord Koenma", he announced.

"Hn", she answered.

"Oh no, that's Hiei's line. Don't you start too", Yusuke blurted out.

"Shut up, boy", she said without turning around.

Yusuke was about to say something but, Kuwabara grabbed his mouth and forced him to stay back, and not get his ass beat.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, we wanted to send you back home. But, I've been looking at your file here...", he started to search for her file that she had her hand on. He grabbed it and she caught herself before she hit the desk top.

"Grr..."

"Sorry", he muttered.

"In your file here, he waved the green folder around, you seem to have a few mishaps."

She didn't say anything, and didn't show anything on her face about what she was thinking.

"You seem to have problems with stealing, hurting innocent humans, and taking your revenge out to seriously. You could have killed a ningen today, had Yusuke not been there. You're reckless, and irresponsible, and should be held accountable for your crimes."

They all looked at him as he spoke bravely.

"Which is why I want to make you a proposition."

"Which is", she asked.

"Either you can be punished for your actions and be sent to the prison here, or you can become a detective for me."

Everyone in the room fell to there faces, except for Kayia and Koenma.

"WHAT", Yusuke shouted once he righted himself again.

"After all of that, you want her to join us", he kept going on.

"Yes, I do. And my decision stands. It is your choice."

She looked down at her hands and thought.

"Fine. I'll stay. But, where will I live?"

"I'll arrange something", he said as he put her folder in a drawer with Yusuke's and the others.

He shooed her off his desk and began straightening his papers.

"You can stay with one of them for now. I don't care who, as long as they can keep an eye on you. If you try to run away, you will go straight to prison, no second chances or anything", he stated calmly.

"Agreed", she said simply.

She turned around and looked at the four.

"Uh huh, you ain't staying with me", Kuwabara stated as he hid behind Kurama.

"Fine", she said with no venom.

"I can't", Kurama said with a sigh.

She didn't say anything for awhile.

"Well, if no one will take me in than-"

"You can stay with me, only for a little while though", Yusuke said.

'I can't believe I'm doing this', he thought.

She stayed as still, and quiet as ever.

"Come on", he nearly barked at her.

She followed him out, with the others trailing behind them.

The doors closed to Koenma's office, and he let out a long sigh that showed how tired he was.

XXXXXX

"You can have my room for now. Everything you need should be there, and if it's not, than you don't need it. But, if you really really need something than I'll be in there", Yusuke said.

"..."

Kaiya looked around the apartment that Yusuke and his mother shared. His mother was currently sprawled out on the floor of the living room with a bottle of sake. While she found this strange, Yusuke paid no attention to it.

"Whatever", Yusuke grumbled as he slipped into his mother's room and closed the door.

She followed suit as she went into his room and closed the door. She went to the bed and made herself comfortable.

She took her cloak off and placed it on the floor, along with her pants. After undressing, she placed her scimitars(1) underneath her pile of clothes. She than hid underneath the covers in her tank top and underwear.

Her thoughts remained on the actions of the day, and the one a few days before that. When all of her comrades were killed.

She didn't cry; just sat there, staring off into space before she fell asleep.

(1)- a pair of small, curved blades. They're really pretty.

XXXXXX

So, what u think? Love you guys, please review, you know u want to.

Love,

Robin


	3. Your Choice

Chapter Three

Your Choice

( _"Kin, Kin, where are you?" Kaiya stumbled through the jungles of Makai, looking for any survivors of her gang that were spread around her feet, dead. "Kin", she yelled out, her voice husky from unshed tears. A small groan was heard nearby, and she rushed towards it. "Kin", she whispered as she found his body behind a tree. She fell to her knees beside him, and looked down at him. She almost cried but, forced the tears back when he grabbed her hand. "Kin, don't move", she warned. He smiled a painful, twisted version of his usual grins, and grunted in pain. "D-don't wor-ry about me, Kai... ya." "Fool, you're seriously injured. None of this would have happened if I had been here", she said in a tight voice, as she looked down at his bleeding form. His once bright silver hair was now covered in crimson blood, and his red eyes were cold, and darker than usual. "Don't t-think like t-that." "Kin, I'm sorry, I should have been-" "Shush", he tried to soothe her. He raised his hand to her cheek and looked her in the eye. She held it there, and tried to smile. But, it disappeared when his hand drug across her cheek, smearing blood, and fell limply to the ground. "KIN", she screamed. His eyes stayed open but, his body was stiff and cold. "Kin", she mumbled under her breath. She shut his eyes and turned away from him. She stood up and looked around, not uttering a word. She barely breathed as she searched for any other survivors. When she found no one, she started to pick them up, and drag their bodies to a clearing. There, she buried them all. It took her a long time but, she buried them. When she was done, she noticed something. Someone was not there. "Tatsuya", she grumbled as a sudden wind enveloped her body. She surged forward in search for the traitor of the group.)_

Kaiya shot up in her bed and breathed heavily. She tried to calm down but, it did nothing as she thought about Kin.

'Why? Why did you have to die, Kin? And before...

... before I could tell you that...

... I loved you.'

She hadn't gotten much sleep in a few days, and this was just one of those days where she slept for about an hour, and than woke up after dreaming that day over and over again.

She stood up and grabbed her cloak and tied it around her. Instead of just sitting there and wallowing in self-pity, she decided to clean up.

When she walked out into the hallway, Yusuke was already coming out of a room with the sound of water rushing in it. He walked right by her, scrubbing his eyes and looking very tired.

'Water?'

She walked towards the room and shut the door. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the knobs she figured it out, and took a shower. Even though it was a cold one, she was use to it and didn't really pay any attention to it.

'What's that', she questioned herself as she grabbed a giant bottle of something and opened it.

'Woo, that smells good.'

She began to cover herself in the flower scented gel that was meant for you hair. But, she used it on her body and hair, and than got out a few minutes later smelling like roses.

She dried herself with a towel hanging beside her and than wrapped herself up in her cloak and went back to her room.

She didn't really know what to expect to do here. She had come over to this side a few times before but, she had never stayed for very long. She had always found a way back but, now she didn't have a reason to go back.

She had no one to go home too.

A knock came at her door, and it opened. Yusuke appeared looking grumpy and clean.

"You ready for school", he asked her.

"School?"

XXXXXX

This school that he talked about seemed more like a prison than a place to learn.

"What do they teach", she asked him as they rounded a corner and spotted Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Hey guys", Yusuke called out to them.

They stopped and waited for them.

"Well, they teach boring stuff like math, English, science, history, and other crap like that."

She was rather quiet but, Yusuke was already use to this from Hiei. They caught up with the others and continued down the street.

'Where's Hiei', she thought.

Than she asked them and Kurama told her.

"He doesn't go to school."

"What? Why not?"

"Because-", Kurama was cut off as Hiei appeared out of no where in front of them.

"You are coming with me", he said, looking at Kaiya.

"Why?"

"It's either school or training. Your choice."

She looked at the four of them and than sighed.

"Fine. Training it is."

"Follow me, if you can keep up", Hiei said with a smirk.

He disappeared, and she followed suit after him.

She chased him down the streets, staying only a few feet behind him.

When they came across a temple surrounded by a forest, he stopped and she almost ran into him.

Hiei didn't say anything as he turned around and stared at her.

"Why are you doing this for me", she asked.

"Don't presume so much."

She was silent.

"I'm not. She is", he said as he crooked his head to the side.

She looked back and saw an old woman standing there.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Koenma thinks that you have no self control, and that you are reckless. You need discipline. And what better way to achieve it than through training."

She looked back at him and he smirked before he disappeared into the temple.

"Well, don't just stand there. Show me what you're capable of", the old woman barked at her.

Kaiya turned back around and faced the woman.

"Try to touch me", the woman said.

Kaiya lunged forward and tried to kick her but, she blocked it and punched her in the stomach.

They went at it for a few hours before Kaiya collapsed to the ground.

"Have you eaten today", Genkai asked.

"No", she said in between breaths.

"Go inside and ask Yukina to make you something", she told her as she walked away.

'What?'

'Whatever, I haven't eaten in days. Not since everyone...'

She walked inside and looked around for someone. It took her awhile to find anyone, and the one person she found was the last one she wanted to see.

Hiei.

He didn't look up as she entered the room.

"Hiei, where is Yukina", she asked, hoping that he wouldn't ignore her.

He looked up at her with those same eyes. The eyes that haunted her past, and dreams. She wanted to turn away from them but, she found herself falling into them.

"Kaiya", he said, as she stared off into space.

His voice didn't reach her ears, as she began to waver. For some reason it just seemed hard to stand up straight. To stand up at all in that case, as she fell forward.

Hiei jumped up from the table and caught her.

"Kaiya", he said in a calm voice.

"Don't worry. She just hasn't been taking care of herself. She needs some rest and food", Genkai said as she entered the room.

Hiei nodded and picked her up and placed her on a couch nearby.

"Foolish girl", she muttered as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen not far away.

'No. Just lonely', Hiei thought as he went to go find Yukina.

XXXXXX

A few hours had passed, and like usual Kaiya was up after having the reoccurring dream.

She never screamed, never cried, just sat there and thought of something to do to keep herself busy.

She sat up and noticed a plate of food beside her on a table. She took one look at it and her stomach growled with frustration.

She was hungry but, her stomach hurt and she didn't know if she could eat it. She already knew that she didn't deserve it.

She pushed the plate away from her and held her stomach. She grabbed the glass of water with her other hand and chugged it down in a few seconds.

"You should eat", a voice said from a dark corner of the room.

She looked over at where it had come from and couldn't see anyone. But, she recognized the voice.

"Hiei?"

"Eat", he said.

"I'm not hungry", she lied.

"You're a fool for letting it affect you this much. You're killing yourself by doing this."

She stood up at those words and almost fell over but, caught herself.

"What do you know about my past that makes you think that I'm acting like a fool", she asked harshly.

Hiei looked up at her and she could see his eyes glint in the darkness from the moon light.

"I know what happened to them", was all that he said.

"How do... ", she stopped and thought about it.

'Koenma.'

"Eat and rest some more", he said as he disappeared into the blackness.

"Hiei..."

She let go of the couch and fell to the floor.

'He's right. But, Kin... Taro, Seiichi, Yutaka, Takara... they're all dead, and all because of me. I should have been there but, no I had to run off and steal that damn scroll.'

"Why couldn't I have been there", she questioned the world out loud, waiting for a response.

No one answered her.

"Kin", she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

XXXXXX

Hiei watched her from the dark corner of the room after she thought that he was gone, and listened to every word she said.

'Kin?'

When he saw her pick at her food and than fall asleep, he smiled for a brief second before disappearing.

If you wanna know what happens, than reveiw!

love,

Robin


	4. Red Faced Hiei

OK, if you read my other story, Fire or Ice, than you should know that I will be gone for a few days, so this is the last chapter you will be getting for about five to six days. Sorry about that, but I haven't seen my family since Christmas, and I really miss them. So, I'll update two chapters by the time I get back. Please don't leave me, and review!

Love,

Robin

Chapter Four

Red Faced Hiei

Kaiya rested more peacefully that night once she got some food in her stomach, and felt more refreshed the next day, until she saw Hiei.

When she woke up, she scrambled out of bed and folded up the blankets and placed them on the pillows they had given her.

She walked into a room nearby and noticed that it was the kitchen.

'Damn, I was so close.'

She dug around in the fridge and pulled out some juice.

She didn't notice the spiky haired Goth sitting at the kitchen table. When she turned around, she almost dropped the box of juice.

"Hiei? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here", he answered her sarcastically.

She let go of her chest and proceeded to get a cup of juice.

'She's still pale, and so skinny', Hiei noted to himself.

"Get something to eat", he said as he lowered his head again.

"I'm still not all that hungry", she said with honesty.

Her stomach still hurt and she didn't feel like throwing up.

Hiei looked up at her as she sat down at the table.

'She's so weak. How can I get her to...'

Hiei smiled to himself.

"I don't see how you could have been the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Makai. Your so weak, and you have to have other people tell you how to take care of yourself."

She stared at him blankly before growling at him and getting up to get some food.

She got herself a bowl of cereal, after Hiei explained what it was, and ate every bit of it in front of him.

Right after she was done, a young green haired girl walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello. I'm Yukina", she said with a small bow.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Kaiya", she managed to say.

"I'm sorry that I was not up sooner to make you something to eat."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind", Kaiya told her.

"If you need anything just ask me", she said with a bright smile.

"OK, thanks."

'Woo, she's really nice.'

"Genkai is waiting for you by the pond for your training", Hiei said.

"By the pond", she asked. She didn't know where it was.

"I thought you were a water demon. Shouldn't you be able to sense it nearby?"

"Don't presume so much", she smirked as she got up from the table.

Hiei didn't say anything as she walked out of the room and towards the pond outside.

Hiei was right about one thing, that she was a water demon but, she was also more than just that. She also had the element of darkness in her. Which is why she looked different from other water demons, who usually had blue or green hair. The only thing that gave away part of her heritage was her eyes. They were an eerie, greenish- blue that held the sea in them. Everything else was dark about her, just the way she liked it. She hated being a water demon, just because of the person she had inherited it from.

"You're not going to pass out on me, are you", Genkai asked from high up on a rock by the pond.

'When did I make it out here', she thought to herself.

'Guess I wasn't paying attention', she mused to herself as she answered Genkai.

"Good. I would like to have some kind of challenge today."

'Oh, this old woman is annoying.'

Genkai jumped down from the rock and faced her.

Kaiya attacked first, just like before and was just as slow but, today she had a little bit more energy. So, she decided to go easy on her at first.

"You getting tired yet", the woman asked as she blocked another kick.

"Not even close."

Their movements were too fast for the normal eye to catch but, for Hiei it was easy.

"Their slow", he muttered to himself.

Genkai kicked Kaiya to the ground, who landed on her hands and knees. She wiped the blood from her bottom lip where she had bitten it, and than stood up. She placed her hand in front of her, and a black ray of energy flew out at Genkai, who didn't get out of the way in time.

She fell to the ground, and than picked herself up before saying,

"You actually hit me with something for once, and on our second day of training. That's very surprising but, I won't let myself be distracted again."

"And what were you distracted by", she asked.

"Yukina's cooking", she answered as she struck forward.

They kept at it for awhile until Yukina called for dinner.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Same place but, at a different time. I want you here as soon as the sun rises."

Kaiya didn't say anything as she made here way to the temple. She wasn't tired or anything, she just... felt something.

"I'll be there in a few minutes", she said as she wandered off into the woods.

Genkai didn't say anything as she continued making her way up to the Temple, and Yukina's cooking.

Hiei began to follow her, not because he wanted to but, because he had too. Or, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

'Koenma told us to keep an eye on her.'

He stopped in the tree as she came to a halt in the middle of a clearing.

'That scent...

... Who does it belong too...

... it's very familiar...

She came out of the thick branches of trees and found a water fall.

The defining roaring the water made as it crashed down on the rocks and water below shattered her mask, as she sat down on a rock nearby.

She use to hate the water, wouldn't go near it, all because of...

She stood up and removed her clothes, and her scimitars. She placed them on the rock and dove into the water. Just than, Hiei appeared in a tree close by. He didn't see her at first, just her clothes, which made him freak out.

'What is she doing?'

Hiei watched her for a few minutes as she just swam around. She didn't know that he was watching her, she was too busy with trying to figure out where that scent had come from.

'I'm not going to cry, not anymore.'

'What is she thinking about? Maybe, I should take a peek.'

Hiei took the band around his head off and opened his jagan.

/ 'I know that was Kin's scent. But, he's... '/

"Hiei, get out of my head now", she screamed.

'What, how could she...'

He listened to her, and than covered it back up.

"Hiei, come down here."

He really didn't want too but, he wasn't afraid of her. So, he jumped down and went to the edge of the water fall.

She stared daggers at him as he neared and than came to a stop.

"How did you know it was me", he asked.

"I could sense you, and I already knew that you had a jagan. So, I just put two and two together."

He didn't say anything as she kept staring at him with malice in her eyes.

"How long have you been watching me", she asked.

"..."

She sighed and sunk deeper into the water.

"Who is Kin", he asked with interest, even though he didn't show it.

"..."

Her head went all the way under, and Hiei could see tiny water bubbles floating to the surface.

'What is she doing now?'

She began to sink lower and lower as the air escaped her lungs and floated to the top of the water.

"Kaiya", Hiei yelled her name in frustration.

She didn't come back up, didn't look up, she just kept on sinking.

"Damn woman", Hiei muttered as he removed his shirt and threw it down with his sword and dove into the water. He grabbed her by her waist and brought her back up to the surface, with many complaints from her.

"Hiei, what the hell", she asked as he tossed her down onto the ground.

He looked down at her and snarled.

"Foolish woman", he barked at her, as he looked away.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why did you do that?"

"You were trying to kill yourself", he yelled back at her.

'Not that I care or anything, but I'm not a coward who would just sit back and watch a woman drown. Even a stupid one at that', he thought as he crossed his arms, not looking at her.

"You idiot. I'm a water demon, or did you forget? I can breathe under water!"

Now he felt stupid.

'Idiot, idiot. I can't believe I forgot.'

"Hn", he said.

She sighed loudly and than dropped her head. Her eyes fell on her chest, which was completely bare!

"Ahhhh, you pervert", she screamed as she pushed him into the water.

'Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!'

"ONNA", he yelled at her as he jumped out of the water.

"Why in the hell-", he stopped short when he saw her wrap her cloak around her.

He blushed and than turned around. (Awe, he's so cute when he blushes, and gets a confusing look on his face!)

"S-sorry", he mumbled.

"It's all your fault anyway!"

"What", he yelled back at her as he turned around and stared at her.

"You're the one who pulled me out of the water!"

"I thought you were killing yourself!"

"Well, you're an idiot for thinking that-"

She and Hiei were interrupted as Genkai threw a rock at each of them.

"Ow", she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

She turned towards the old woman who had her hands rested behind her back, and a scowl on her face.

"Dinner is ready", she said in a monotone voice, and than turned around and left.

"Damn woman", she muttered as she gathered her things and made her way to the temple.

"You're one to talk", Hiei said before he disappeared into a tree.

"Go to hell, Hiei", she called after him.

He didn't pay any attention to her. She stopped and put her clothes back on, after she knew that Hiei was a good ways away from her, and than went back to the temple.

'Smells good', she thought as she entered the kitchen.

She was actually surprised to see Hiei at the table eating with three woman, and not complaining about it. She was sure that he would just take his food and leave.

"Thank you, Yukina", she said as the ice maiden handed her a plate of food.

"Would you like some more rice, Hiei-kun", Yukina asked.

Kaiya was surprised at how different he was when he was around Yukina and herself. He acted like he... respected her?

'Maybe he likes her', she thought, and than cringed.

'No way, she's too nice for him. Well, whatever it is, I'm not going to waste my time worrying about it.'

She dropped her thoughts about the two siblings, that she didn't know were related, and continued to eat.

XXXXXX

Love you guys, see you soon, hopefully. And please don't leave me!

Later,

Robin


	5. Kaiya's Little Problem

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Been out of town, state really, adn i had no computer where i was. And than i had writer's block, but enough excuses. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Love Robin_

Chapter Five

Kaiya's Little Problem

Kaiya woke up early the next morning and got ready. It wasn't that she didn't like to get up early, it was just that she had a little problem.

She was in heat.

She ran as fast as she could towards the pond that morning, hoping that she wouldn't run into Hiei.

Thankfully, she made it without seeing him.

Genkai was already by the pond, looking bored as she got down from the rock.

"You're late", she said.

"I'm sorry", she muttered, not wanting to tell her why she was.

"Whatever, let's start."

Genkai attacked first this time, and kept up with Kaiya's attacks until a certain Hiei popped in above them.

Kaiya became slow and was having a hard time trying to resist him. Her eyes started to turn red, and her movements turned sloppy.

Hiei noticed what was wrong with her a little too late, as she jumped up into the tree with him. She stared at him, and he stared right back.

She shook her head, trying to get the instinctive motive out of her head. Her eyes went from red to hazel, and than back again. She couldn't stop it.

She lunged at Hiei, and they both went flying out of the tree. Her hands pinned his body down as they landed on the ground, and her lips found his.

He flipped her over, after going bug eyed, and held her down. She struggled beneath him, as he sat on her.

'What am I going to do with her', he asked himself.

She started to hiss at him, as her fangs curled out.

Hiei had to look away from her, he was becoming excited by her actions, and he needed to get away from her now!

He hit her over the head and grabbed her limp form and took her to Kurama's.

XXXXXX

"Hiei, so nice to see you", Kurama said as Hiei appeared through the window of his room and dumped Kaiya on his bed.

"What's wrong with her", he asked.

"She's in heat", Hiei answered.

"Oh", Kurama said with a small smile.

"Stop smirking Fox, and just give her something."

"Oh, you worried about her now?"

"No, I just don't want to be ravaged in my sleep", he answered dryly.

Kurama chuckled as he told Hiei to come back in a few hours. Hiei nodded and left.

XXXXX

Kaiya woke up and looked around the room. She smelled something.

Kurama appeared beside her with a cup in his hand.

"Here, drink this."

She looked at him and could sense his demon blood, but for some reason, she didn't want him. He told her to take the drink again.

She did, and chugged it all down.

A weird stirring in her made her burp. She looked at Kurama and he took back the cup.

"What did you give me?"

"Oh, just a little something to get rid of those... cravings."

She saw him smile, even with his back turned, and she huffed.

"Here, you can take this with you. You should take some in a few days, when those feelings start to come back."

She took the small vile that he gave her, and hung it around her neck with the silver chain it came with.

"Hiei should be back in a few minutes. He'll take you back to Genkai's", he told her.

'Oh, do I have to', she whined to herself.

She looked out the window, and saw that it wasn't very late. She moved towards it and looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much to see, but she didn't care. She just needed to stop looking at Kurama. He smiled too much for his own good.

Without a word, she hopped out the window, and dashed off.

"Oh well, guess Hiei will have fun looking for her."

XXXXX

"Where is she, fox", Hiei asked in a annoyed voice.

"You just missed her."

Hiei growled, and than jumped back out the window and followed her scent, which wasn't that hard.

She smelled like blood and... the ocean.

He thought it weird, but he liked it for some reason. He had never met anyone that smelled like her before.

He found her nearby at a small park, by the man made pond. Her eyes held a strange look to them as he watched her.

He than noticed a small streak of water running down her face.

'Why? Why is she crying?'

She looked up at him, and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was crying. He just stood there, not knowing what to do.

She looked down at the ground and held the rest of her tears back.

"I'm sorry, Hiei", she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He jumped down and looked at her. She had her head down, and tears slowly making their way down her face again.

"Why are you sorry?"

She looked up, but not at him, rather at the tree behind him.

"I-i haven't cried for them yet. None of them. And... Kin... I've never wanted anyone... but him. So, why you", she asked, turning her eyes to his.

"Why did I let myself come after you? You... who I've known for less than a week, and yet... I feel like I've known you all my life."

She paused for a moment and just stared into his eyes. Hiei was clueless on what to say. He didn't know what to do with her.

"You have the same eyes", she said distractedly, as she lowered her gaze.

"What", he asked, finding himself in an uncomfortable position.

She turned back towards the pond and looked out at the water. It was small, and the water was green and dirty, with litter floating in it. But, it soothed her somehow.

"You and Kin. You both have the same cold, dark red eyes that hold little to them, but are the most distinctive thing about you. They're expressive to only a few people. I've seen death in his, and yours", she said, without looking at him.

If he didn't know what to say to her earlier, he sure as hell didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm weak without them."

He looked up at her and noticed that she had stopped crying.

"Than get stronger."

She turned towards him, shocked that he had actually said something that wasn't a question.

"What?"

"Get stronger, for them, for yourself. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want you to be this way."

She looked at him for a few moments, and than he saw the light change in her eyes.

She looked at him with gratitude.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn."

He disappeared, and she smiled at his last words.

'Guess he's not as bad as I thought.'

XXXXXX

Later that night, she returned to Genkai's and stayed outside to train herself. Genkai and Yukina watched her for a few moments before they left to eat dinner.

Kaiya didn't go inside that night.

XXXXXX


	6. Whips of Wind

What's up? Nothing much going on here, I just had a huge uh... I don't know what to call it, but I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you like this chapter, cause I love it. Enjoy!

Love,

Robin

Chapter six

Whips of Wind 

"When are they coming back", Yusuke asked Kurama.

"In a few months. Genkai thought it would be better for Kaiya if she trained away from everyone and everything. So, they went into the mountains a few days ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"I just did", Kurama said with a small laugh.

XXXXXX

"Put some back into it. You're not using all of your strength", Genkai shouted at the girl as she climbed up the mountain, for the twelve time that day. She wasn't allowed to use her demonic speed, or else she would have been done hours ago.

Kaiya couldn't hear her anymore, as a whip of wind slashed her face and hands. They were numb and bleeding. Most of the skin had been torn off on her knuckles and finger tips.

The snow kept on falling, and she could see the blood prints her hands left in it. She breathed in the heavy, suffocating air that was thick and cold. But, she didn't stop. She wouldn't allow herself to.

XXXXXX

Hiei sat on the window seel of the room, looking out at the mountains. Yukina entered the room, and asked, "Hiei-kun, would you like something to eat?"

He looked at her and shook his head. She smiled at him, and then went to go make him some dinner.

The sunlight outside was beginning to fade away, as the sun retreated behind the mountain. He took off the bandana around his head and opened his jagan. He watched as Kaiya climbed up the mountain with blood trailing behind her. Genkai was at the bottom, wrapped up in a blanket with a fire in front of her. She was cooking something.

He looked back up at Kaiya and saw that she was smiling.

/Hi, Hiei./

/Hn./ He smiled slightly. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

/I should be back in a few months. Is this the last time I'll talk to you like this/

/Hn./

She smiled and he saw it.

/Talk to you later, Hiei./

He didn't even say bye, as he cut off the link and tied the bandana around his head again.

Yukina came back in a few minutes later and told him dinner was ready. He walked into the kitchen after her, and sat down for dinner.

XXXXXX

"I did this exercise with Yusuke, so you should be able to do it as well."

"That idiot?"

"Yes. Hard to believe, I know. But he's very strong", Genkai said as they both concentrated their aura's into one point.

Kaiya had her feet in the air and her left hand behind her back. She had her right index finger on the tip of a thick spike, just like Genkai.

"All right. We will stay like this for twelve hours."

Kaiya sighed, but didn't argue.

XXXXXX

"Why I am doing this again?"

"You get too distracted. This will help you with that. Especially when you are in a lot of pain, and you have to continue fighting. This will train you to ignore the pain."

"Fine."

Kaiya sat down on the hot coals inside of the cave they had found, and tried to meditate. It was hard at first, with the smell of her clothes burning, and the searing pain that shot through her body was too much for her. But she would over come it, in time.

She jumped off, only to have Genkai push her back down.

"Try again."

Sigh.

XXXXXX

Two months had passed now, and Hiei was outside standing in a tree. He took off the bandana and opened his jagan, again. It had been awhile, but he wanted to see how she was doing. Strength wise.

He saw her fighting with Genkai. But her movements were faster, and she ignored him rather than talking to him. She knew he was there, but she didn't want to stop fighting.

She just smirked as she kicked Genkai to the ground. She spread out both arms behind her and then threw them forward, right at Genkai. A large amount of snow fell on top of her, and buried her.

Genkai's head popped out of the snow and Kaiya just shrugged her shoulders.

/Nice to hear your voice again, Kaiya joked.

/Hn./

Genkai emerged from the snow with speed, and attacked Kaiya. Hiei was ignored for awhile after that, but he decided to just watch and see how she had progressed.

When they stopped, Genkai gave her a bow and one arrow.

"Go and get us some food."

Kaiya nodded and then left to go find some in the woods.

Instead of her usual black clothes that had been burned a long time ago, she wore a simple white dress like cloak that hid her entire body. She put the hood over her face and hair, and went farther into the forest.

/So, what have you been doing while I've been gone? It must be boring to only have Kuwabara to pick on, since you can't even have an intelligent argument with him./

Hiei smiled at that. It was too true.

/Nothing that concerns you, onna./

/Really? Hm, I do have a name you know? You have called me by it before. Don't degrade me now./

/Hn./

/I'll take that as a yes./

/Think what you want, onna./

He smirked, waiting for her reaction.

/How about a little bit of fun when I get back? Like maybe a race, or a good old fashioned sword fight/

/It wouldn't be much of a challenge for me./

/We'll see about that./

He could see that she had stopped, and put the arrow in the bow. She pulled back and watched as the fox looked around curiously. It saw her, and ran the other way.

She let go, and the arrow went flying towards its target and pierced the skin of the creatures neck.

/At least you have aim./

/I have a lot more than just that./

She smirked, and then went to go get her dinner. She picked it up and pulled the arrow out. When she looked up, she stared into a pair of ice blue eyes.

It was a white tiger.

It was only a few feet away, and it looked beautiful with the snow falling around it. She didn't move, just stayed as still and as quiet as possible. She wasn't scared, she had just never seen a creature so beautiful this close up, and she wanted to savor it.

/Scared, onna/

/No. Just enchanted./

He could see the creature, and it was beautiful, but it left soon after that. She was a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show.

It was quiet the rest of the way back to the camp fire, and the only thing that guided her was the moon light. It hadn't been that dark when she had first come out there, but she loved the dark. It was beautiful and dangerous all at the same time.

/I'll leave you than./

And with that, Hiei closed the jagan eye and covered it back up.

XXXXXX

"Only two more days, and they'll be back", Yukina said with a smile. She was going to make a big feast, and everyone was coming.

Whether or not the others wanted to admit that they actually liked Kaiya, they were glad to know that her and Genkai were coming back.

XXXXXX

Genkai pulled down the hood on her blue cloak, and continued to walk down the mountain trail. It had taken them three days to find the place they had been staying at for the last few months, and they had just started on the trail a couple of days ago. So, they should be home by tomorrow night. Kaiya walked in silence behind her. Her white hood was pulled over her head as well.

She had changed a lot physically and mentally. Her muscles were firmer and slightly bigger, while her hair had grown and was down, seeing as her band had broken a few weeks ago. Her skin was even paler if possible, and she was thinner, but in a good way. She was fit, not anorexic. Her rekai powers had also increased, and she had discovered some new tricks with them also.

As for her mental state, she no longer felt guilty about Kin and the others. She still regretted the fact that she hadn't been there to help, but she knew that it wasn't her fault. She still missed them, but was happier than she had been a few months ago. She had found friends, and a home. She wasn't as quiet or as mean as she use to be. She was just... feeling better, in all ways possible.

She still loved Kin and the others, and she always would, but she couldn't let their deaths consume her for the rest of her life. She had made a new one, and she was going to keep it.

XXXXXX

"Master Genkai, Miss Kaiya", Yukina said cheerfully as she hugged them both.

"Nice to see you, Yukina", Kaiya said as she hugged her back.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. When she came into the room, she saw a few people that she had never met before.

"Hi, I'm Keiko and this is Shizuru."

"Hi, I'm Kaiya."

"So, your the chick my brother is scared shitless of. Nice to meet you", Shizuru said as she shook her hand.

Kaiya just smiled and than was surprised to have someone slap her on the back.

"Tough training, huh", Yusuke asked.

"Not really", she said.

"Yeah right. I barely made it."

Just then, Kuwabara came up and hid behind Yusuke.

"You chicken shit", his sister said to him.

"I am not!"

While they started arguing, Kaiya looked around for Hiei, but didn't see him. She left her new friends, and walked outside.

She was distracted by the stars that shined brightly above her. The full moon was out that night, and it was beautiful.

"Did you want something, onna", a voice came from on top of the roof.

Kaiya turned her head to see Hiei up there. He was looking up at the stars as well, and she jumped up there and sat beside him.

"I don't want anything from you", she said back at him.

"Than what are you doing out here?"

"No reason."

She hugged her knees closer to her chest as she pulled her hood off. It wasn't as cold down here, and it was nice to finally be able to take it off with out her hair getting in the way.

"You're annoying me, go away."

"No, I think I like it out here. I don't want to leave."

He looked at her with a blank face and just stared at her. She didn't pay any attention to him as he ran a finger over a scar on her neck. It was long, slim, and white. She looked at him, but he didn't remove his finger until he had traced it all the way.

"What happened?"

She looked away from him for a moment and then said, "It has to do with my father."

He looked at her, expecting her to tell him more, but when she didn't he asked, "What about him?"

"Why would you want to know", she asked icily. She didn't mean for it to sound so cold, but she had never told anyone about her past. Only Kin knew about it, and that was because...

He didn't say anything, and neither did she. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Yusuke came outside and called them down for dinner.

Hiei hopped down, but she stayed.

"You coming", Yusuke asked.

"Leave her alone", Hiei told him.

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and then went inside with Hiei. Kaiya let out a sigh and then laid down on her back to look up at the stars. She went in a few minutes later, and sat next to Keiko and a bubbly blue haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Botan", she said.

"I'm Kaiya", she said a little sadly.

"Did Hiei do something to you", she asked.

Kaiya looked over at Hiei, who was across the table from her. This girl was so loud, that she had gotten everyone to look at her and Kaiya. Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She looked down at her empty plate and then set her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, Yukina, but I'm not hungry."

She got up from the table and walked back outside. Everyone looked over at Hiei, and Kuwabara asked, "What did you do to her shorty? You didn't try to put the moves on her, did ya?"

"Hn."

"Maybe you should go apologize to her, Hiei", Kurama said.

Hiei looked at him, and everyone at the table glared at him. Yukina was in the other room getting ready to bring the food in.

"Damn you, fools", he said as he got up from the table and went to go find Kaiya.

XXXXXX

He wasn't going to apologize to her. He didn't do anything wrong! She was just acting like... like a woman!

"I am a woman", her voice answered defensively.

He looked up in a tree nearby and jumped up there with her.

"How did you-"

"I'm can't read minds. You were muttering to yourself."

'Oh, I didn't know that.'

"Go back inside. Everyone is worried about you, and they're pissed at me cause they think I did something to you", he said calmly.

"I don't want to go back inside", she said stubbornly.

"Just go, before I make you."

"You only want me to because everyone's mad at you. Since when do you care what people think of you", she said hotly as she jumped to the next tree.

"Just leave me alone for awhile. It shouldn't be hard for you", she said as her eyes narrowed.

She began jumping from tree to tree.

'She sure has gotten faster', he thought to himself as he followed her.

"Stubborn woman", he said under his breathe as he chased her.

She looked back at him, and could have sworn that he saw a smirk on her face.

'She's toying with me!'

He sped up and caught her. They fell out of the tree and he grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her up against the tree trunk before they hit the ground.

"Why are you playing with me", he asked angrily, even though his voice sounded the same. His face held nothing but blankness, and he didn't even seem mad.

She looked at him coldly and said, "I'm not playing. I just want to be left alone, that's all. You hardly ever speak to anyone, unless you want to insult them. So, why are you so interested in my past? Are you going to make fun of me for it later?"

Her anger was strong, but she felt more remorse than anything else. She was just trying to cover it up.

"I-", he was cut off as a knife was thrown at her head. Hiei caught it and threw it on the ground. He looked towards the small patch of trees beside them and let go of her as a tall figure emerged.

"K-kin?"

The man with long silver hair and crimson eyes looked up at her with a twisted grin, "Yes. My dear Kaiya, I've come to take you away."

XXXXXX

Well, what do you think? Please tell me! This is by far my favorite chapter and I really would like to know if you liked it, hated it, or what? Just tell me and uh... I'll be your best friend.

Later,

Robin


	7. The Other Man in Kaiya's Life

Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make the chapter longer, but it didn't work very well. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter seven

The Other Man in Kaiya's Life

"Awe, can we eat, please", Yusuke begged.

"Not yet. We should wait for Kaiya and Hiei", Keiko said.

"Damn them", he muttered.

CRASH!

They all turned their heads to the front of the temple as the whole building started to cave in.

"Under the table", Genkai shouted.

Yusuke grabbed Keiko, as Kuwabara grabbed Yukina, and got under the table with them. Everyone else ducked under just in time as the roof fell in on them.

XXXXXX

"Kin? H-how are you a-alive?"

"That doesn't matter, Kaiya. All I want is you."

He suddenly appeared in front of her and punched Hiei, who went flying back into a nearby tree. Kin grabbed Kaiya.

"Look at what she will become, Hiei", he said with a smirk. Hiei looked up and rushed forward, but Kin had already kissed her.

Kin stepped back as Hiei tried to punch him. Their movements were almost matched, but Kin was faster. All Hiei could do was attack thin air.

"My turn", he said.

Hiei started to block as their roles were switched. But before he could lay a hand on him, another force threw him back. He looked up and saw Kaiya standing there, her eyes were the same color as his.

"Kaiya?"

"I'm sorry, but she can't hear you. All she can think of now is protecting me and my master. Oh, and you might want to check on your friends", he said with a smile as he and Kaiya dissolved into thin air.

Hiei stood there for a few good minutes before he went back to Genkai's, or what was left of it.

XXXXXX

"Awe, my head."

"Keiko, are you all right", Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about Botan and Shizuru?"

He looked around the rubble and saw three more heads pop out. One was Kuwabara and Yukina, along with Kurama. Genkai was already out, as well as Shizuru.

"Where's Botan?"

"Aaaaaaaaaa", a loud voice breathed for air as their blue haired head popped out of what use to be the roof.

"Good, everyone's fine."

Just then, Hiei popped up right beside Yusuke.

"What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know", Genkai said, as she stood up and went outside.

She looked around the area, but couldn't see anyone.

"Where's Kaiya", she asked him.

"She was taken, and is under someone's control."

Genkai didn't show any worry, she just continued to stare into the woods.

"WHAT", half the people in the destroyed room screamed.

XXXXXX

"Master Zinan, I have her."

A tall man with long, burgundy hair turned around and faced Kin and Kaiya. His light pink eyes raked over her body as he circled her.

"So, this is the great Kaiya? She's beautiful, but is that all she is?"

They stood on top of a cliff, over looking Tokyo. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes didn't change, nor did she tremble as she placed both hands in front of her. She held them there for a few moments, and then moved them both to the side in a sweeping motion.

A sudden flood crashed over the city, as buildings were torn apart, and people were carried away. Screams could be heard from where they stood, and Zinan laughed.

"She will come in handy", he said as he leapt off the cliff, disappearing into thin air. Kin and Kaiya followed suit.

XXXXXX

"SHE DID WHAT", Koenma screamed.

"She's under some kind of mind control", the ogre said, as he trembled in fear.

"Get Yusuke and the others, now", he yelled again.

The ogre ran towards the doors and had his hand on the handle, when the doors went flying open.

"Ahhhhh", he screamed, as he hit a wall.

"Koenma, where is she", Yusuke asked.

Koenma turned around and grabbed her folder. He looked through it.

"I don't know where she is, but I know she is with a demon named Zinan. He's a class A demon, and also has another demon with him that's supposed to be dead. That's Zinan's power. He can raise the dead, but their not like zombies. They're just like they used to be before they died, except for they only obey the person that raised them."

"Great", Yusuke grumbled.

"Where's Hiei", Koenma asked.

"He went to go look for her."

XXXXXX

Hiei's jagan was open, as he searched for her. He found her with Kin and another man.

/Kaiya/

Nothing.

/Kaiya, snap out of it./

She still didn't respond.

He watched as the man circled her, and then took out a knife and ripped open her white cloak. He saw the bare flesh of her back, and a little bit of blood as the knife cut into her pale skin. The knife continued to make its assault on her as the rest of her body became on display.

Hiei could only see her back, which was all he wanted to see. This was degrading, on so many levels and it sickened him.

He growled as he saw the man with light pink eyes run a long hand over her shoulder, and then down her arm.

Kin watched with a blank face, until he was told to go fetch something.

/Kaiya, Hiei almost pleaded.

He tried to pry into the man's mind, but he couldn't. He was too strong.

"Ah, Kaiya. Your skin is so soft and beautiful", he said, as he ran his other hand down her back. His nails sunk into her flesh, and blood began to seep out. She didn't shutter, or do anything. She was like a statue.

When the man pressed his lips against her neck, Kin walked back into the room with a bundle of clothing in his hands.

"Dress her."

Kin did as he was told, as the other man left the room.

The long black gown clung to her small form and curves. Hiei watched on in disgust, as he couldn't do anything about it. Not until they moved. They were surrounded in darkness, and Hiei couldn't tell where they were.

/Kaiya, please wake up, he tried again.

Nothing.

After Kin was done, he watched as he left the room, leaving her alone.

"Damn them", he muttered in anger, as he closed his jagan. He couldn't watch anymore. He hated seeing her act like a living corpse.

Like Kin, but with less control.

XXXXXX

"How do we find her", Yusuke grumbled in anger. Even if he didn't know her that well, he was still upset that someone would be using her to do awful things against her will.

"I don't know", Kurama said.

Kaiya had been gone for a week now, with no trace of her, nor of the man that took her.

"Dammit", Kuwabara swore.

Hiei was blank, and unmoved as usual. He was mad, and the only person that could tell was Kurama. The others just thought he was being cold.

"Hey shorty, aren't you a little upset? Wasn't she your woman", Kuwabara asked.

"Hn."

"So she was your girl?"

Hiei didn't show anything on his face as he said. "She was nothing to me, just like you. Now shut your mouth, you fool."

"What did you say, shrimp?"

Hiei and Kuwabara were now only inches from each others faces, when a certain scent hit Hiei. He turned his head and said, "She's close by, and not alone."

Everyone looked in the same direction as Hiei, and saw nothing. All was quiet, and then someone giggled.

"What the hell", Yusuke said as they looked around.

"Come and find me", a childish voice said. It was a girl's voice.

Yusuke ran off towards the voice, with everyone following him, and ran into a school park.

Kin stood there on top of one of the slides, while Kaiya sat on a swing. She looked completely different. Almost childish.

"Look Kin, they found us", she said in a voice not of her own. Her long black hair was tied into pig tails, along with red ribbons. Her clothes were that of a high school girl. She wore a short blue plaid skirt, with a dark blue jacket, and white shirt underneath.

She giggled as she got off the swings, and walked towards them.

"What did you do to her", Kuwabara asked.

"I did nothing. It was my master that chose this... personality for her", Kin stated calmly.

She giggled again, and then said, "Do you want to play?"

She grabbed Yusuke's hand, and pulled him off towards the sand box.

"But be careful", Kin warned.

Kaiya turned around and looked up at Yusuke. Her eyes went from a bright red, to a dark scarlet.

She put her hand to his chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"Don't you want to have some fun", she asked in an innocent tone.

"Kaiya?" He was lost on what to do. He looked back up at Kin and yelled, "Stop doing this to her. Turn her back to normal!"

"I can't", he said with a smirk.

Kaiya grabbed Yusuke's face and pulled him down for a hard kiss. Yusuke's lips started to bleed before he finally pushed her away. She jumped back, and started to laugh. It was no longer that of an innocent child. It was cruel, and hateful.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, my master can make her act any way he wants her too. He just chooses a different personality whenever he feels like it."

Everyone was pissed when they heard that. Hiei more so then the others.

"Kaiya?"

She turned towards Hiei who looked as cold as stone, and saw that he had his sword out.

"Would you like to go next?"

Hiei watched as she disappeared, and then reappeared behind him. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she whispered in his ear, "I know you want to play with me. I've seen it in your eyes. You don't want anyone else to have me." Her smirk was present on his neck, as she bit into his flesh.

Hiei threw her off of him, and she landed in the sand, on her hands and knees.

"I want another taste."

She lunged at him, and he blocked her attacks. They did this for a few minutes, until Kaiya bit his wrist.

"Kiaya, that's enough", Kin said.

She jumped back, and landed beside Kin, who had come down from the slide.

"We only came here to deliver a message."

"Yeah, well what is it", Yusuke yelled.

"My master wishes for you all to join us. And if you don't, then we will keep Kaiya for ourselves, and use her in **any**... manner that we wish."

A growl made itself known as Yusuke leapt forward and brought his fist down on Kin's face. Kaiya jumped in the way, and took the hit. She fell to the ground, with blood trickling out of her mouth. She got up and went back to Kin.

"You see, if you attack me, then you'll only be hurting her. She's mine now, and she will protect me for as long as I want her too."

"You bastard", Kuwabara yelled at him.

"And what if we join you, what is your plan", Kurama asked.

Kin still smirked and said, "Extermination."

Everyone was quiet, and Kin could feel the anger rising in them. He loved the way it felt, and he wanted more of it.

"Kaiya", he ordered.

She walked towards him, and he wrapped an arm around her. Her back was pressed into his chest so that everyone could see her face.

"A beautiful creature, is she not", he teased as he ran a hand up her thigh. What was worse, was that she had put her hand over his, and she was smiling.

"She wants me. How about I give her what she wants", he said.

Hiei and Kurama both attacked him, and they disappeared into thin air.

"Remember my proposal", Kin's voice rang through the air.

"Come back, you mother fucking ass hole", Yusuke yelled.

Everything was silent, and then thunder.

XXXXXX


	8. The Master's Servant

**OK, I know that some of you don't like the way that went, but i need to clear a few things up. ok, kin and kaiya didn't actually do anything. kin just did that to make the others even more mad. the whole thing with kaiya, which i'm sure most of you understand, is that she's under some kind of mind control and it's where zinan can make her have different personalities at any time he chooses. so she can be sweet and innocent one minute, and than in the next, hateful and cruel, like in the last chappie. ok? ok, just wanted to clear a few things up.**

**I'm in west virginia, woopdie freaking doo. I just found out taht i won't be home until tuesday, most likely. Joy. anyway, this will be the last thing you will read for a few days, so sorry, and good bye.**

**love,**

**Robin**

Chapter eight

The Master's Servant

Kaiya had been chained to a wall in one of the buildings that Zinan and Kin had been occuping for the last couple of days. She wore a simple, large white tunic that fell to her thighs, and her hair was draped over her breasts, and hung at her waist. She had not been awake when they changed her, nor could she remember anything that happened after Kin kissed her.

"Kaiya", a low, slightly sing song voice said. She raised her head and looked up. Everything was foggy for a few minutes, and then everything came into view.

"Who are you", her icy voice asked.

A chuckle came out of the man's throat, and Kaiya just stared daggers at him.

"Where's Kin?"

"You needen't worry about him now, Kaiya. I just thought you would like to know what you've been doing for the last couple of weeks." His lips curled into a wicked smile that showed his vampire like teeth. He ran a light pink tongue over his almost dead, blueish lips.

She didn't say anything as he neared her. She only narrowed her eyes even more, and then snarled at him when he tried to place a hand on her cheek.

"My apologies. My name is Zinan, and you are Kaiya. There, introductions were made", he said, as his hand retreated. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"You know, Kin was very willing to tell me all about you. Oh yes, everything about how close you two were. How he saved you from your father, and how you never cried once in front of him. I never knew a woman to be so strong and so beautiful. I thought you had no weaknesses, but I was wrong. You have one."

He was quiet for a few seconds, just watching her reaction to his words. When he saw the smallest hint of alarm in her eyes, he smirked.

"You love Kin."

Her eyes were still narrowed at him, and they didn't let up.

"He's dead. He's nothing but a living corpse now, thanks to you. I shall repay you for that", she sneered at him.

His chill laughter had no humor to it. Kaiya could feel herself shrink back from him invoulantarily. He suddenly put both his hands on the wall on either side of her, and placed his face right in front of her's. She could feel him breathing on her, and their noses were almost touching each other.

The twisted smile that appeared on his lips made her cringe.

"Did you know that Kin loved you too?"

Her breath got caught in her throat, and she felt her eyes water up. She closed them, and swallowed back the pain filled scream that wanted to break free. When she felt his lips on her own, she instinctively opened her mouth and bit down. She could taste blood in her mouth, but it wasn't her's.

Her eyes opened, and she could see the blood oozing from his bottom lip. When she saw his hand raise, she didn't close her eyes. She wanted to feel pain, no matter how she got it. When his hand struck her face, she smiled briefly, and then spit her blood on his face.

"Tricks like that won't work, little one. I can make you do anything I want you too. Would you like to destroy another city, again? Kill thousands of innocents?"

Hazel eyes stared into bright pink ones. The little staring contest between them lasted for about five minutes, until Kin walked into the room.

"Master Zinan, they have not responded to your proposal", he said with a small bow. Kaiya wanted to throw up at this little gesture that he made. Here was one of the strongest, most trustworthy, and loyal men she had ever met in her entire life, and look at the way he was being treated. It was degrading, and repulsive.

Kaiya knew what she had to do.

With her regret, and pride swallowed, she asked, "Is there anyway to keep him alive, but as the way he use to be? Not like a zombie, or your little helper?"

Zinan looked at her, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Perhaps, but he's such a good servant. He does everything I tell him to. Why would I want to let him go?"

She closed her eyes, and swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"What if I took his place?" Her voice was cracked, and her eyes remained closed.

Kin looked up at her at those words. His eyes lightened slightly before they went back to a dark crimson, that made him look cold.

"Well now, I just might reconsider it then."

She was completely silent.

Zinan chuckled lightly, and then turned to Kin.

"Forget about the detectives. I want you to stay here with our little guest. Talk about your past, and the things you remeber doing with her. Talk about the time you saved her from her father, and the way you felt for her."

His words were clear, and purposeful. He wanted Kaiya on his side. That was the only reason he had dug up Kin's grave, and made him his servant. He knew her weakness, and he was going to use it to his full advantage against her.

Kin bowed, and Zinan left the room.

When he looked up, he saw Kaiya looking at him for the first time since he had entered the room.

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were a little thing back then. Soft, short black hair, and wide innocent eyes. You lived with your mother and father in a small village that I had been passing through. Your mother was kind enough to let me stay the night, and eat your food. But your father, he was distant, he seemed to not like anyone. Not even his own daughter."

Kaiya shook her head, and almost screamed at him. She hated Zinan for doing this. She knew full well what he was doing. He wanted her to break, to plead mercy to someone who couldn't give it to her. And then, he would appear on a white horse, and take her pain and misery away.

She wouldn't let him know how much this hurt her. To see the only man she had ever loved, to torture her unknowningly. She couldn't bear to see him as a mindless body, that had the face and eyes of a man she once knew as a savior. He had taken away her pain, and given her a new life.

Kaiya's eyes shot open, as she drained out Kin's chatter.

She had known someone else that had been there for her like that. Someone that was cold and harsh, yet at the same time, loving and protective. Someone that she thought she would never understand, nor care to know. But she did.

Hiei.

XXXXXX

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt some kind of force pulling at him. He leapt into a tree nearby, and removed his bandana. His jagan eye opened, and he felt that same feeling again, but stronger.

/Hiei./

/Kaiya/

/Hiei, is that really you/

/Of course it is, onna. Where are you/

/All I can see is the side of a mountain, with a big blank white sign on it. I can't see anything else./

/That's helpful./

/Just shut up and get me the hell out of here./

/Hn./

/Oh, and Hiei. When you get here, I may not be myself. So, please be careful, and don't kill Kin./

/You are not a threat. But if it comes down to it, I might have to Kill him./

/Please don't. I can't lose him again. There may still be another way to save him, and if there's not then.../

All was silent, and Hiei could hear himself breathing. He didn't like the way this sounded, but he needed to get her out of there, no matter what.

/I'll try./

/Thanks./

Hiei closed his third eye, and tied the bandana around it. Without a moment's hesitation, he went in search of her by himself.

XXXXXX

"I remember the first time we met Taro. He was only thirteen, abandoned, and hungry. Do you remember how small he was? He looked only to be about eight or so. Him and Takara liked each other from the first day they met, but never said anything until years later. Kind of like us, no?"

He didn't smile, or anything really. He didn't seem smug, or even remotely happy about their past, and the people who were like their family. No, they were family. More than her father ever was.

"No, it's not the same", she said without looking up at him. Her face was bowed, and her eyes closed. She was waiting. But what for, she didn't know.

"Why is it not?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked at the dark, slightly wet floor beneath her. She could hear water dripping somewhere, but she ignored it, like she had been doing.

"We never told each other, and I don't even know if Zinan is telling me the truth about that. And I don't trust you to tell me the truth, either."

She began to think again, as the room grew silent.

She knew Hiei and the others would be there soon, but she didn't know if she could go with them. If she was going to free Kin, then she would have to stay behind, wouldn't she? Could she possibly save him, and herself? What if it came down to her fighting the others, would she be able to do it?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zinan entered the dark, unpleasant room. A small slice of remaining sun light hit her face as she lifted her head. Zinan looked pleased, and more smug than he had earlier. She watched in silence as he told Kin to leave the room.

When the door closed, Zinan walked closer to her, and put his hand around a fist full of her hair. He didn't pull, but he tugged on it gently, so he could keep her head up and her eyes on him.

"Now dear, are you ready to save Kin, and help me?"

She just stared into his bright pink eyes, and then nodded her head, closing her eyes at the same time.

Zinan's blueish lips cracked a grin that made him look even less handsome. He tapped the chains that held her to the wall with his fingers, and a small fire weilded its way through the key holes, and opened them.

Kaiya fell to a stooping position on the floor, and then stood up. Her hair covered her face, sheilding her darkened eyes from the world, and Zinan.

His hand touched her forehead, and a small purple light enveloped her.

"Here are your instructions."

XXXXXX

Hiei had just found the board that she was talking about, and looked across from it. He could see the small opening that was a wondow with a few bars on it. He flashed over to it, and went around once he saw that no one was in the room. He found a small door that was hidden behind vines and bushes.

His hand pushed on the old oak door, and it protested weakly before allowing him access. He walked through the small waterfall of leaf covered vines, and entered the dark room. He saw nothing at first, seeing as it had just turned dark outside. He walked in further, and peered through the thick blackness that was almost suffocating. Still he saw nothing.

Then, out of the darkness, a figure moved with speed in front of him. He readied himself.

The fist that went flying at him was fast, and cold. He caught it with ease, but missed as he threw a punch at them. They blocked, and fought, always knowing what the other was about to do. Even in the darkness, they could predict thier opponets movements, and Hiei was enjoying himself so much that he almost forgot why he was there.

As they blocked another punch, his hand slightly brushed their long, silky hair.

'Kin', Hiei thought.

XXXXXX

'He will be free, and back to normal once this is over. All you have to do is bring me the intruder, alive. Then, it will all be over.'

Zinan's words were the only thing running through Kaiya's mind as she continued to fight. She blocked another kick, and then stopped holding back. She leapt in the air, and brought her hand in front of her face. She could easily see her target in the darkness, and she did not hesitate to unleash her new powers.

Hiei couldn't see the black strings of energy that flew out of her hand, and covered the room. When he moved, he found himself trapped in a sudden web of energy. He couldn't cut through it, or jump over it. He removed his bandana, and looked around for Kin.

His jagan eye penetrated the darkness, but it did not find Kin. Instead, he saw the figure of a small woman in a large tunic standing on a string of energy. She walked across it as though it were a tight wire, and she was performing a trick for an invisible crowd. Her movements were slow, and graceful.

Hiei found himself calling out her name, but she couldn't hear him. All she could see was her ticket to free Kin. All she could think of was Zinan's words. Nothing could make her see what was right in front of her. Nothing, nor anyone, that is but...

Kaiya dropped down in front of Hiei and brought her hand to the side of his neck, knocking him out. The strings of black energy disappeared, and she picked up his limp body. Her footsteps were light, and unheard as she walked through the still darkness.

XXXXXX


	9. A Taste of Freedom

I'm sorry this is so late, but i had terrible writer's block. So, hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long. Anyway, the way i have this, it probably won't be much longer, so sorry guys. But i hope you still like the story, so have fun, and please review!

Chapter nine

A Taste of Freedom

Kaiya walked down the dark path, that was damp and smelled like dust and something rotten. She could only see one thing, and that was Kin's face. When he was alive and carefree, a free spirit, as she use to call him.

Her head suddenly ached so forcefully that she fell to one knee. Hiei's body fell to the floor carelessly, as she grabbed the sides of her head. Everything seemed blurry, and... red. All she could see was red.

And then, Kin. His dead body growing colder and colder in her hands. Kaiya suddenly felt the weight of his body in her arms, and she could feel the coldness seep into her skin. She shivered as goose bumps covered her body. Then, she felt something wet, and slippery in her hands. She rubbed her fingers together, and smelled it.

It was blood.

When she opened her eyes, she could only see darkness. Everything was cold, and dark. And then, she saw red. Bright, red eyes glowing in front of her.

She slumped over onto the cold, stone floor.

XXXXXX

"Where'd he go to now", Yusuke asked curiously.

"Probably still looking for her. I still say something's going on between them shorties", the tall, orange haired boy said.

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara and actually agreed with him. Something weird was going on between the two of them, and he'd rather not know what it was.

XXXXXX

_( "Mom, where are you?" The small girl asked quietly, as she moved further into the dark woods. She heard a low gasp, and then the sound of something been torn. She went further in, trying not to cry. Her hands were held close to her chest, as she shivered slightly. She reached out with one hand and brushed away some of the branches in front of her. She froze, her legs not wanting to move. _

_Blood. Blood, everywhere. On the ground in front of her, the leaves sprawled around her feet, and the torn, and bruised body before her. Her eyes stayed on the body, with its long black hair drenched in the crimson liquid. Hazel eyes were wide with fear, and shock as they stared up into the night sky, not blinking. One of the leaves with blood on it started dancing with the wind, as it was picked up and dropped near her feet._

"_Kaiya?" Her body turned without will, as two large hands rested on her shoulders and turned her back to her mother's body. Her eyes looked up, and there, was her father. With his long blue hair, and pale green eyes. Red paint smeared his clothes, and hands, even on his face. She screamed as she felt the blood on his hands seep through her shirt. His fist came with punishing force, as it hit her in the stomach. She went flying back, and landed on her mother's corpse. She grabbed onto her arm, with its still silky blood covering it, and squeezed her eyes shut. _

_Her eyes were squeezed so tightly, that the tears in them couldn't escape. A hand enveloped around her slender throat, and picked her up, her hand still clinging to her mother's body. He wrenched her away from the fallen woman, and held her up in the air. Her eyes squinted open, and she could feel the air escaping, her eyes watering up, and the hot tears sliding down her face. Her small hands wrapped around his hands, the blood from them mixing in with the blood already on his hands. He squeezed tighter, and a gasp escaped her lips. Everything started to black in and out, and the last thing she saw was silver hair, and more blood. _

_Somewhere, a soft voice called out her name, but she couldn't answer. She wanted to say something, open her eyes... see her mother. With a cough, light greenish-blue eyes opened, and stared into scarlet ones.)_

Kaiya jolted up. Her head hurt, and her surroundings spun slightly. The sweat on her skin made her shiver with pain. She looked around, and saw that she was somewhere... outside. Her eyes widened in shock, as if she was again that little girl so long ago. Her eyes scanned the area around her, looking to see if her father would pop out at any given moment and try to strangle her again.

A low growl made itself known on the other side of her, and she turned her head quickly to see what it was. But instead, it was more of a who. She looked down at the spiky black hair, and small pouty lips.

Hiei.

Her finger moved without her commanding it, and brushed over his features. When it came to his lips, his eyes opened, and his hand caught her wandering digit. He took her hand away from his face, and just held it for a few minutes, before letting it go and sitting up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know", she said quietly.

Hiei looked around, and then saw something that looked familiar. He got up, and walked towards the clearing that ought to have been there. When he pulled back the branches, he saw the clearing, along with the small waterfall.

He didn't say anything as he turned back around, after finding out where they were.

"Hiei... I have to go back."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him and stared into those deep pools of scarlet, that made her think of blood. She wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't.

"I have to help Kin."

"He's dead."

"I know, but there might be a way to save him."

"Hn."

She sighed, and then stood up. She looked around her more carefully, and then heard the sound of rushing water. They were near Genkai's, or at least, what was left of it. They were still trying to rebuild it.

She started to walk off, when Hiei appeared before her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to find Kin!"

"Why in the hell did you even ask for me to help you, if you're just going to go back? Stupid onna!"

She just stared daggers at him, and then walked around him, folding her arms against her chest. Hiei just stepped right back in front of her.

"Hiei, move", she commanded, in a voice that was deep with hatred and pain.

He didn't move.

She tried to go around him again, but she couldn't. He just wouldn't let her leave.

"Dammit, Hiei! Move or-", she was suddenly cut off as she saw something move from behind one of the trees. It was Kin.

"Kin", she yelled, forcing herself past Hiei.

He disappeared into the darkness, and she shivered. His eyes, she had seen them. They were... lighter, different. They were no longer... dead.

"Kin", she whispered, as she pushed back a strand of hair from her face.

XXXXXX

"Damn you, you fool!"

Kin landed on the floor, his hands catching him before his head hit the concrete below him. He just sat there, not wanting to look at him.

"How could this have happened? You're supposed to be under my control, no one else's! How-", Zinan stopped in mid sentence as he looked down at him, his eyes suddenly wide.

"She sacrificed herself for you, she chose to become my slave, to save you. Dammit, how could I forget!"

He started to walk around, muttering under his breathe. He stopped, and then looked at Kin.

"But why did you come back? The spell has been broken, so why are you here?"

Kin didn't move, he just sat there, a small smug making its way on his face. He stood up, and walked towards Zinan. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, and held him against the wall. His voice was low, and almost playful.

"I want to live. I want to be with Kaiya, but I'm nothing but a dead corpse. How do I stay alive?"

"You will live, only if I-i am still alive."

"And if you die?"

Zinan swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat, and said, "There is no way for you to live, if I am to die. That's the way the spell works."

Kin dropped him to the floor, and crossed the room, his hands twitching slightly.

"What I wouldn't do to kill you now", he said in anger.

Zinan said nothing as he shrank back slightly. Kin continued to glare at him.

"Behave", he said, as he disappeared.

Zinan fell back down against the wall, and let out a gasp of breath that he had been holding, then let out a small laugh.

XXXXXX

Kin returned to the spot that he had left Kaiya, and her friend. He saw her sitting out by the rocks, and the guy in one of the trees. He walked towards her, only to be stopped by her short, spiky haired friend.

"What do you want", he asked, with his sword drawn.

Kaiya looked up, and almost ran towards them.

"Hiei, put your sword down."

Kin looked over at Kaiya, with the sword still pressed to his throat, and sighed.

"Kaiya, you really should be more careful, I could still be the bad guy, you know. You're very lucky to have a friend like Hiei."

He smiled then, and she couldn't help but rush into his arms. Hiei withdrew his sword, and walked off towards his tree, again.

"Kin, I'm so glad that you're okay. Promise you'll never leave me again."

Kin held her closer to him, but that was something that he couldn't promise. The silence around them grew, and the only things that were watching them, were the moon, the stars, and a pair of scarlet red eyes.

XXXXXX

sorry its a tad bit short, but writer's block sucks, doesn't it?

love ya all,

robin

p.s. review please!


	10. Where do You Have to Go?

Chapter ten

Where do You Have to Go?

Kin sat on the rock by the small waterfall, with Kaiya resting her head in his lap. She had fallen asleep awhile ago, and she was still smiling.

He looked up to see that Hiei was gone, again. He had already left once, and now he left again. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, and whispered, "I can't be with you forever, Kaiya. But I wish I could."

She didn't stir, or make any noise.

"I love you."

Kaiya kept her eyes closed, not wanting to talk to him about why he couldn't stay. A river of tears welled up in her closed eyes, but she kept them back.

'Kin, where do you have to go?'

XXXXX

Hiei balanced on the end of a branch, his eyes almost as dark as the night. The sun was beginning to rise, and he disappeared.

"Wake up. It's time to leave."

Kin looked up to see Hiei standing there with a blank look on his face. Kaiya stirred in his arms and then got up, rubbing her eyes like a child.

"Where are we going," She asked tiredly.

"The detective's house."

Before she could ask why, he flashed off. Kaiya and Kin chased after him, barely able to keep up with him.

"Hiei, slow down," she yelled after him. He didn't slow, if anything, he went faster.

"Damn you," she cursed under her breath.

He sped up, again.

XXXXXX

"Whoa, what the hell are you two doing here? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE," Yusuke yelled as he pointed at Kin.

"Yusuke, calm down," Kaiya began.

"First tell me what the hell he's doing here, and in my house? And what happened to you? Last time we saw you, you were under that creepy guys control as well."

Hiei just walked in and went and picked up one of the bottles of beer on the floor. It was empty. He threw it behind him, hitting Yusuke in the head.

"OW, what the hell are you doing?"

He momentarily forgot about Kaiya and her boyfriend, and turned around to look at Hiei throwing empty bottles of beer behind him.

"I'm looking for something to drink, idiot," He replied smartly.

"In the fridge."

Yusuke turned back around to stare at Kaiya for an explanation, while Hiei rummaged through the fridge.

"Well, he's not under Zinan's control anymore, and neither am I. So, he's on our side now."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

Yusuke looked at Kin warily, while Kaiya just sighed. Her balled up fist made contact with his arm.

"Be nice, or I'll really hurt you."

"Ow, why does everyone keep hitting me today?"

Hiei came back out of the kitchen with a beer in one hand, and an already half emptied bottle of whiskey in the other.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hn."

XXXXX

One week had passed, exactly, and everyone was getting use to Kin being around them. Even though it took them awhile, especially Kuwabara, who was almost certain that he was nothing but a spy. But Kaiya changed his mind, or at least shut him up with nice punch to the stomach that left him breathless for a few moments.

XXXXX

Zinan stood on top of the building stiffly, his eyes staring at one thing, and one thing only. His old partner.

Her dark blue hair stuck out in the crowd of ningens, as she walked with them. She broke through the crowd, and walked into a nearby building. A school.

Everything was fine for a few minutes, before the entire building was enveloped in a yellow light, and then blew up.

"I might not have that fool, Kin, to use her anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't toy with her and her friends. I wonder how they will react when they find out their little friend is dead."

A small laugh fell off his lips as he saw her emerge from the rubble, completely unharmed. The small blue shield that was around her dropped, as she continued to walk away, as if nothing had happened. People were scattered out around her on the sidewalk, where the blast had hit them. No one saw her, except for Zinan.

XXXXX

All right, this has taken awhile. Sorry for that, but I've been having major writer's block. Anyway, on to something really important, fanfiction has just set up a new rule that says you can't thank your reviewers in your posts anymore, so there is a petition going around, and if you want to sign it to change this rule, then tell me in a review or e-mail me, and I'll send it to ya. OK? OK, cause it's important.

Later,

Robin


	11. Letting a Bird Out of its Cage

chapter 11

Letting a Bird Out of its Cage

"Shuuichi, please come up to the front." The man with dark hair and glasses said.

Kurama walked up to the front of the class room and reached out for the note in his teacher's hand.

"You need to report to the office." He said quietly.

Everyone started to stare at him, a few of the guys who disliked him going, "Ohhhh!"

Kurama walked out of the room and dragged his feet down the hall way. He was so tired from staying up so late the night before, studying for a test. Which was hard when his little brother wanted to play with him, and ended up knocking over his soda on his Science book. Oh the joy of having little brothers. (i just thought he had a little brother from reading another story, but he doesn't! So, i made one up, for a purpose, just so u know!)

He suppressed a yawn as he stepped into the office and was ushered into the principal's office. His mother was sitting in a chair in front of the large desk, where the large, beefy principal sat. She was crying uncontrollably.

He went over to her and placed an arm around her, which she hung onto.

"Shuuichi, there's been an accident." The man got out.

Kurama looked down at his mom as she got up and collapsed into his arms. She was mumbling incoherently. He couldn't understand anything she said.

"Shuuichi, your little brother has been in an accident."

"Is he OK?" He asked nervously. A slow feeling of dread ran up his body, making him tense up every muscle as he prepared himself for what he knew couldn't be good.

"His whole school was blown... to pieces. There were no survivors. No one knows what happened... I'm sorry."

Kurama just held onto his mother as he heard an alarm going off in his head.

His eyes started to turn gold as a new emotion stirred inside of him, pushing the pain and sadness aside.

"TARO." His mother screamed in pain.

He was going to kill him.

XXXXX

Kurama disappeared for two days. Hiei was the only one who knew where he was, and he wasn't telling anyone.

"He'll come back when he wants." He said once, and never repeated himself.

XXXXX

"Kin?" Kaiya said, her voice a bit shaky. They were walking around Yusuke's neighborhood.

"Yes."

The night was cold, as she snuggled closer to his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

"I... I think that we should leave." She said, her mind swirling with impulsive thoughts.

He looked down at her, his silver hair blowing in the wind.

Sigh.

"You're probably right."

Nothing else was said until they reached Yusuke's house.

"Tonight. Midnight." She whispered into his ear.

He only nodded in response and disappeared into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Youko Kurama held the struggling woman's neck in his hand, her body lifted off the ground. Her dark blue hair was matted to the side of her face, where a large gash was. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for breath and her life.

"P-pl-ease... I... do-on't... -cough- wan-nt to... d-ie... -cough cough-... p-," Her pleas stopped as her neck was snapped, and her body was thrown off to the side, where a few demons grabbed it ravenously.

Hiei watched all of this through his jagan eye, not because he didn't trust him, but because he wanted to see what he could do. He had seen him fight only once before, and he had barely seen a thing. Now, he had seen everything. Too bad the demon he had been fighting didn't put up a good fight.

XXXXX

Kaiya jumped down from the window in the room and landed on her feet. When she turned around, she expected to find Kin, but met a different pair of garnet eyes.

"Hiei...," She breathed quietly.

"Hn."

Twitch.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, his voice betraying nothing, as usual.

Where had he come from? He hadn't been staying at the apartment anymore, no one knowing where he had gone too. So, why was he here now?

"Running?"

A hint of... anger rose in his voice, but it was so tiny you could barely detect it.

"No. I'm not."

"Hn." He disappeared.

Kaiya blinked a few times before she realized what had just happened. She just stood there, thinking about him and everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Things were so messed up because of her and Kin, so why not leave? It's not like she was trying to carry everything on her shoulders. She was just protecting the few people she had ever known that cared about her out of something they weren't even involved it. Or, at least she was trying not to make them too involved.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Kin until he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Kin, are we doing the right thing?" She asked suddenly. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it was too late. Maybe they were all involved in this, and there was no way out.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

Hiei was no where in sight, not even hiding out in the darkness. He was gone.

XXXXXX

You know, writer's block sucks. And school does too, sometimes. But things are looking up. Got a new boyfriend, well, kind of new anyway, and so I'm happy! So, please review, and i'll try to be faster about updating. Sry for the wait.

Robin


	12. Broken Contract

**Hehehe... late, again. I know, and I'm sorry. I'll shut up until the end of this chapter. So, love ya.**

**Robin**

Chapter 12

Broken Contract

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked, her head resting on top of her drawn up knees.

Kin slowly poked at the small fire he had built before settling down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm.

"I don't know. I guess... we can make a life here for ourselves."

Kaiya was silent as she stared at the burning embers of the fire that roared upwards into the star filled sky. She knew she had to say something now, or else she would lose the courage to.

"Kin?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." He answered, not noticing the shyness in her voice.

She turned towards him, her eyes sparkling with unsettled emotions.

"I... love you." She half whispered.

Silence.

Kin reached out for her and pulled her close to him, smiling into her hair as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Kaiya."

XXXXX

"I already told you, she broke the deal. Now she has to pay for it." Koenma repeated in an annoyed manner.

"But... but we can't-" Kuwabara was cut off as Koenma raised his hand, signaling silence.

"I know that you may have become somewhat attached to her, but she made a deal and broke it. She's dangerous, and if she doesn't pay off her debts, then I cannot and will not release her. I want you to bring her back, is that understood?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. Hiei only saw blackness as his eyes were closed once again. He could care less about everything that was happening, especially since it had to deal with Kaiya and her little boyfriend.

As the others got up to leave, he got off the wall and walked after them but was stopped.

"Hiei, please stay behind. I need to talk to you."

He did as he was told. He stood in the middle of the room as the doors closed behind him, and looked over at Koenma.

"Since Kurama is taking sometime for himself to be with his family, I want you to make sure that they do as I say. They might have a problem with dealing with her, but I know I can count on you, right?"

Hiei's eyes were blank, his face devoid of all emotion, yet his stomach turned and his chest ached. What was wrong with him? Why should he care?

"Hn."

He left the room in no hurry, with Koenma looking after him.

XXXXX

Kaiya washed away the pain, the regret, and everything she felt at the moment in her heart under the cold water that was pounding down on her. She cleared her mind of everything, wanting to feel nothing.

There were so many things going on, some that were good and others that were bad. She just didn't know what to do with them all. Could her and Kin really just forget about everything and start a new life here? What about him having to leave her someday? She knew she loved him, but could she really start a life and a family with him and then just let him leave her when the time came? Could she stop him, or did he have to leave?

Did he have a choice?

If he did, then she knew he would stay. So, what was it that he had to leave her for?

"Dammit, I'm always thinking about something." She muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and took in the dark surroundings. The night was warm and lit up by the moonlight. She had left Kin, knowing that he was asleep, so she could take a nice rinse in the water.

So far, it was nice. Except for the fact that she kept on thinking.

Just then, a twig snapped and her eyes peered around her. She waited. Whatever it was had covered up its scent and energy level. She didn't like the aspect of fighting naked, but then again, it could be just Kin. He no longer had a scent since he returned back to his normal self, out of Zinan's grasp, and he had no energy level since he was nothing but a living corpse.

She still waited, and then to her surprise and horror, Yusuke and Kuwabara came out from the brush.

"Kaiya?"

"What are you two doing here?"

They didn't look at her, just at the ground in front of them.

"We need you to come back with us."

Silence.

"I can't go back."

Yusuke looked up at her, his eyes darker than usual, even if it was night time.

"You don't have a choice."

XXXXX

Short, I know, but i got nothing here. i got an idea for how i want to end it... but i don't think you'll like it, so i may do a sequel for it. but, its hard to write... so, who knows.

later,

robin


	13. Condemned to Death

Chapter thirteen

Condemned to Death

"What?"

She didn't have time to wait for an answer as a dark blur flew at her. She slipped underneath the water and tried to swim under the waterfall, but a hand grabbed her ankle and was currently trying to pull her out of the water! While she was still naked!

She shot a blast of dark energy towards her opponent, freeing herself from their grasp.

Hiei shot out of the water and landed in a tree close by, standing up of course. Kaiya made her way under the waterfall, and into the dark cave. She was out of their grasp for the time being, and still naked!

'Dammit!' She swore to herself as she shook with a bitter coldness.

XXXXX

Koenma tapped his fingers on his desk, reading over the girl's file again. He skimmed through it, reading things here and there, just trying to distract himself as best as he could. But no matter what he did, the same feeling crept into his thoughts.

He didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew he didn't like it. He just hoped he was wrong about it. He really hoped that he was wrong about the feeling of not having one of his team's members returning with the others... about... one of them... dying.

XXXXX

Kin heard voices, but didn't move. He was drifting in and out of sleep... his mind not sure on which course to take. To wake up, or to continue sleeping, thinking that everything he heard was just a dream.

But... that smell. He knew it was Kaiya, it was... her fear... but she was sleeping next to him... wasn't she?

He woke with a jolt and found Kaiya gone. He jumped up and followed her scent, which led him to the small waterfall nearest them. When he saw her former comrades attacking the water, where she must have been, he felt anger boil inside of him.

He attacked them.

XXXXX

A low, deep chuckle fell off the man's lips. His light crystal pink eyes twinkled as he watched the scene in front of him. Perfect timing for his arrival.

Kuwabara heard the laugh from behind him and looked back just in time as a demon with long, swishing burgundy hair flew at him. His fist landed in his gut and he went flying back, right into the water.

Yusuke turned around, his fight with Kin momentarily disrupted. When he saw Kuwabara's head pop out of the water, he yelled for him.

"It's so good to finally meet the famous detective, and his side kick. And to see some of you, again." Zinan said.

"Hey, I'm not a side kick!" Kuwabara yelled out at him from the water.

All eyes were on Zinan now, except for a pair of blueish-green ones, which were busy staring at everyone from where their head was popped out from the water's surface. Once Kaiya knew that no one was looking, she headed to the shore and ran for the trees, where her clothes were resting on a branch.

Woo! She was saved, and by Zinan no less!

"What? Are you all just going to stand there and stare at my? I know I'm handsome, but I didn't think I would get you're attention... Detective."

The youkai smiled at Yusuke disgustingly, making the boy want to puke. Ewww!

Yusuke pointed his finger at Zinan, a blue light forming at the tip. Zinan just smirked as he opened his mouth to speak.

"If you kill me, then you kill Kin."

Yusuke and the others looked from Zinan to Kin, well, everyone except for Hiei who just watched Zinan.

"What?" Kaiya voiced for everyone as she emerged from the trees, completely clothed.

The dark haired youkai looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. I'm afraid that it happens every time I raise someone from the grave. Which is why he is only my first one. I am the only one that can kill him, and myself will not die. But he, he said as he looked at Kin, can not live if I die."

Tears began to fill Kaiya's eyes. She... was going to lose him, again! No... she couldn't! After all this time... all that time that she spent sulking and hating... and then finally coming to terms with his death, only to find him still alive. She was going to have to watch him die, again, and not be able to do anything about it!

"No..." She whispered as the tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm not at sympathetic as the others." Hiei said and he turned to Kin.

The silver haired demon only nodded his head, before looking over at Kaiya.

"I'm sorry. But it has to be done. I love you, Kaiya." He said.

"NO!" She screamed as Hiei rammed the tip of his blade into the man's chest. Or... at least, it would have been, had she not ran in front of him, and taken the fatal wound for herself.

XXXXX

Oh... do you hate me, love me, or just want to plain kill me? Well, tell me and I'll let you know how I don't give a damn. Anyway, I'm not done with this. Since I did it the way I planned it, I'll probably write a sequel, in all do time. So... review!

Later... and love you all, even if you do wish the black plague upon me,

Robin


	14. Ghost of You

Chapter fourteen

Ghost of You

Hiei's eyes widened as he gasped. He didn't mean for that to happen, didn't want it to. He never expected... or wanted this!

Kaiya stared at him for a few moments, her eyes glazed over as the tears finally stopped falling. Blood started to drip down her chin in a slow steady stream before she fell to the ground.

"KAIYA!" Kin screamed as he collapsed onto the ground beside her. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he grabbed onto her hand.

"Kaiya... please..." He whispered to her.

Her darkened eyes shifted over to him. She smiled weakly up at him.

By now Yusuke and Kuwabara were beside her as well, but not as close as Kin. He needed to say good bye to her more than any of them.

Hiei actually felt something form in his throat, forcing its way up. He held it back, not sure of what it was as his eyes started to burn. But... he wasn't crying. He couldn't cry... and he wouldn't.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I must be going." Zinan said as he shoved his hand into Kin's back in one swift movement before he disappeared.

The silver haired youkai looked down at the gaping, bloody wound in his chest before he looked back down at Kaiya. There was silence for a moment, until she stopped breathing and he fell over on top of her.

Both dying at the same time.

Hiei took off.

XXXXX

"There's nothing I can do for Kin. His soul is already in heaven. But... but Kaiya... she wasn't supposed to die yet. She wasn't supposed to die for him... because he was already dead. We didn't see that coming." Koenma said quietly.

"So what are you trying to say?" Yusuke asked.

"That... she's a ghost now. She'll be given the same opportunity you had, Yusuke."

XXX

The End

Or is it?

I know... its so damn short! WTF! Well, i'll be making a sequel, as soon as humanly possible. So, don't get all bitchy at me, cause I love you guys... but I really have to get back to my life... I kind of don't have one at the moment and its cause i spend way too much damn time on the freaking computer. So... maybe a boyfriend here and there... and I'll get some imagination kicking in. But... I don't know when I'll start the sequel... sorry about that.

Love you guys so much, and thank you for all the reviews, questions, and even the wonderful death threats. But remember... if you try to kill me, then who will write the sequel! O.O

Love ya,

and good bye... for now,

Robin Maxwell


End file.
